


The Best Kind Of Trick

by taichara



Category: King of Fighters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: To catch a ninja, lay your bait very carefully ~





	The Best Kind Of Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eliyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/gifts).



"Terry."

" ... "

" _Terry!_ "

"... Oh, hey, Andy, didn't see you there, what's going on?"

"That's what I should be asking _you_. How long have you been planning this, anyway? Where'd you even get the ..."

Andy knew the answer to his unfinished question, of course, well before Terry gave him his best cheeky grin, put down the ludicrous box of goodies he was carrying, and slapped him heartily on the back.

"Last two matches, of course. Maybe the last three? Pretty sure the third one out went to the usual, though. Why do you ask?"

Yeah, that was exactly the response he expected. Andy leaned against the couch and glowered.

"... Meh, it doesn't matter, I guess. As long as you know what you're doing and don't attract that bastard's attention so he comes and screws things up. Again. Or worse, or something."

A bit sulky? Maybe. Belligerent? Naturally; it was Andy. Terry was hardly about to let that faze him, though -- besides, he knew better. _This_ time, anyway. he gave his cranky little brother another friendly clout and then pulled off his cap to waggle it at the bewildering collection of boxes, bags and crates scattered liberally across the living space of his temporary bachelor pad.

"Naw, Andy, Geese's checked out of Southtown for at least a week and I've got it under control. hell, Billy's gonna be helping with the plan -- you know he's got a soft spot for kids under that asshole act.

"So _you're_ here to volunteer to play Ninja Master and help hand out treats, right ~?"


End file.
